


The One

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Falling In Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Song: Closer (Chainsmokers ft. Halsey), Song: The One (The Chainsmokers), Vampire Bites, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Virgil Sanders, his brother, and his friends move to a place called Mystery Hallow to live with an old family friend after Virgil's parents died. But what happens when a creature is discovered in the basement? Will there be a story behind his parent's past or should he not trust the creature?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Mystery Hallow (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd Sanders Side fanfic! ENJOY!!

Virgil Sanders looked at the graves of his now dead parents. There was a terrible accident and Virgil was glad that they were gone. His oldest brother Thomas Sanders, a 25 year old man, was now his caretaker. Virgil looked at his friends, Patton Sunflower and Logan Williams, whom were giving him a look of hope. 

Virgil's parents were not the nicest people everyone grew fond of. They were quite unless you had done something idiotic or moronic or when they have plans. Patton was instantly rejected when he was being to loud. Soon, they had finally accepted him in their home when Patton brought them books about scientific discoveries. Logan was accepted immediately due to him being a Brainiac and for being quite. 

"Are we going to live with you in Mystery Hallow, Mr. Sanders?" Patton asked. "Yes, you may come live with me and Virgil, Patton, and please call me Thomas." Thomas answered with a soft smile. "I shall come with you." Logan said, "I have sold my home to a homeless man and his family because they needed it and now I have nowhere to live." 

"That's alright, Logan, you may live with us as well." Thomas said, "A good friend of mine has plenty of room for you all." "A friend? Thomas, you said you lived alone." Virgil clarified. "I did. Remy Moonward claimed I can live with him instead of living by myself." Thomas explained, "Now that I have more guests we wont be the only ones in the house." Virgil winced and gave Thomas a look. 

"Come now, Virgil, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Thomas said, "Now come along, we have a long journey ahead of us." Virgil sighed as he followed his oldest brother with Patton and Logan behind him. Virgil shrugged off the feeling that town his brother lived in called, Mystery Hallow, what could go wrong in a new town?


	2. Mystery Hallow (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and his friends arrive in Mystery Hallow and meet new faces. Including a man with a mustache that tells them a story about a young man that disappeared... without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character faces:   
> Remy Moonward   
> Remus Allister  
> Roman Prince

Virgil looked out the window of the carriage. He watched the trees zoom past the carriage to Mystery Hallow. Clouds covered the sun but no rain fell from them. Virgil had no problem with rain whatsoever. "I'm so excited to see the house, Thomas, it must've been so beautiful when you first gazed at it!" Patton exclaimed. 

"It was, Patton, it was absolutely beautiful." Thomas said, "The outside is astounding but when you step inside the house... OH! It's just so breathtaking!" Logan chuckled at Thomas's dramatic gestures. Patton only admired Virgil's older brother. 

"THERE!" Thomas said pointing to a beautiful mansion outside the carriage. The mansion looked as though it had three floors and was absolutely gorgeous. Virgil gawked at it with an open jaw. Logan's eyes bugged out of his head. Patton looked as though he had seen a basket of adorable puppies (preferably German Shepherds). 

The carriage stopped outside. A man wearing sunglasses was outside standing on the staircase with a mustached man wearing nothing but a black suit with a green tie. "AH, Thomas Sanders! Welcome back!" the man with sunglasses said. "Remy, meet my brother and his friends." Thomas said, "Virgil, Patton Sunflower, and Logan Williams." "Nice to meet you, Gentlemen, I am Remy Moonward and this is my dearest friend, Remus Allister." 

"Hello." Virgil said. "Virgil Sanders, your brother told me and Remus all about you!" Remy said shaking his hand. "You remind me of a kid that my parents used to tell me about." Remus said. "Oh, Remus, you and your ridiculous stories." Remy exclaimed. "It was true, Remy." Remus said. "What story, Remus?" Thomas asked. "I'll tell you after dinner." Remus replied, "I'm starving and I'm sure you all are too." 

"I could eat!" Patton said. "Same here." Virgil said. "Okay then." Thomas and Logan replied. Remy led them to the dining room. "Have a seat, dinner would be ready shortly." Remy said, "I have the best cook ever and she's only 14." "A 14 year old cook?" Logan asked incredulously. "Relax, Logan, she's Remy's niece." Thomas said, "She loves to cook and she has sisters as well." 

Remy smiled as a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in. "Meet Vida Moonward." Remy said, "My niece!" "Hi!" Vida said, "I made you all food!" "Thank you, Vida." Virgil said with a smile. Vida set their plates down and smiled at Thomas. "Mr. Thomas, if you see my sisters can you please tell them not to scare anyone?" Vida asked him. "Of course." Thomas said. Vida smiled, nodded her head, and left the dining room. Virgil raised an eyebrow at Thomas in wonder. 

After dinner, the boys walked to the living room. The living room was large and had a wall filled with books. A fire place was on one wall with a window across from the book shelf. A large sofa and two chairs were in front of the fire place. "Have a seat." Remus said, "Evie! Where are you?" 

Vida walked into the room... only she had lighter hair and hazelnut eyes. Virgil rubbed his eyes. Weren't Vida's eye brown? What is going on? "This is Evie, Vida's sister." Remus said, "She's also in charge of the mini Library and the big one upstairs." "Hello, Everyone!" Evie said, "You needed something, Remus." "I need you to tell your sister to bring in some tea please. And also, where is the other sister of yours?" Remus asked. "Storm is... somewhere." Evie said, "She's been disappearing lately to God knows where. But I shall ask Vida for the tea." 

"Thank you, Evie." Remus said, "Now let's begin." Virgil sat down and listened closely. 

"About 350 years ago, a young boy from my family named Roman Prince was one of the founding families of Mystery Hallow. He was loved by all including the one that was know as 'Snake'. Roman fell hard for Snake and soon they were in love." Remus told, "But soon everyone saw that the boy that had grown so fond of was starting to become fearful and upsetting to everyone in town. And soon enough after a month and four days... he VANISHED." Virgil's eyes widened. 

"He vanished?" Patton asked. "No signs of him leaving his house or town?" Logan asked. "No, one saw him leave the town. He went into the woods and never came out." Remus explained, "Since then, no one is allowed in the woods without permission and they leave candles outside hoping for their old friend to return. Hell, they're all still looking for him." Virgil tilted his head. "What did he look like?" Virgil asked. 

Evie walked into the room with a book in hand. She placed it on the table and opened it to a page with a marker on the corner. "This is Roman Prince." Evie said pointing to a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. 'He looks quite handsome.' Virgil's mind said, 'How could someone disappear like that?' "I think that's enough story telling, Dear Sister." Vida said walking in with a cup of tea and another Vida!! 

"There's three of you?" Patton asked. "Of course!" Vida said. "We're triplets!" The girls said. "I'm Vida." brown eyes said. "I'm Evie." hazel eyes replied. "And I'm Storm but I'm called Stormy." the sister with grey iris and bags under her eyes replied. Virgil raised an eyebrow at her. She looked so tired and afraid. "It's time for bed anyways." Thomas said, "Good night, Remus and Virgil." "Good night." Remus said standing drinking his tea. 

Virgil went to bed with a hundred questions in his head. But one stood out to him the most. "What in God's name happened to Roman Prince?"


	3. Boy in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil discovered something about Storm and something under the house that even his brother doesn't know about... A boy in chains trapped in a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is only 18 and Roman was 15 when he vanished. Then Roman grew 18 as a vampire... Don't ask.

Virgil woke up with a start. He had a strange dream that has shaken him... he doesn't remember though. He got out of bed and walked out of his room. He saw a light going down the stairs. Virgil raised an eyebrow and followed it carefully to try and not make noise. Virgil caught up and saw the light was led by Storm Moonward. 

She was heading towards the basement. Virgil followed her and kept his distance. Storm walked to a dead end hallway. She opened a passageway and walked down the stairway. Virgil walked down silently but steadily. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't help you a few days ago but I hope you're alive." Storm whispered. Virgil hide behind a wall and listened. 

There was a shuffle. "Good, you're alive." Storm said with a sigh of relief. Virgil stepped out and asked, "Who are you talking too?" "MR. SANDERS?! Y-You shouldn't be here! Master would be furious with me!" Storm screeched out of fear. She stood in front of what appeared to be a cell. There was a body in there that appeared to be... "A child?" Virgil asked, "Why is there a child locked up in here, Storm?" 

"Please, Sir, you must leave." Storm said backing up slowly. The child looked at Virgil. He had golden eyes and were filled with hunger. He tried to grab Storm. Virgil quickly moved Storm before he could and the child grabbed his leg. The child tripped him and bite his arm when Virgil had fallen. Virgil grunted and felt pain in his arm. "G-Get off." Virgil whimpered. Storm grabbed a flashlight and shined it in the child's eyes making him let go of Virgil. 

Storm ripped her dress sleeve and wrapped it around Virgil's arm. "I'll grab the first aid kit. Stay here and don't move!" Storm ordered. Storm ran upstairs to grab the first aid kit. Virgil whimpered and held his arm as he started crying. The child wiped the tears from Virgil's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." Storm ran back in and started to clean up the bite. "Please, Mr. Sanders, you can't tell anyone about this or I will be in big trouble." Storm pleaded. 

"Does Remy know?" Virgil asked her. Storm shook her head. "Master never told him." Storm replied. "Who's your master?" Virgil asked, "I do not know... he wore a mask over his face and said to only call him Sir or Master." Storm replied. Virgil looked at the child who was sitting in a corner with his back to him. "Who is he?" Virgil asked. "He's the missing one from that story." Storm said helping him stand, "Roman Prince." 

Virgil's head shot up. He could not believe his ears. Roman Prince never disappeared... he was here. But he was gone since 1670 and it was now 2020. "But how is this possible?" Virgil asked. "I do not know." Storm said, "But I'm gonna help him. What about you?" Virgil sighed. "I do not know." Virgil responded, "Do... D-Do you have the keys?" Storm nodded. "May I have them." Virgil asked. "I have an extra key you can have." Storm said, "Don't get caught." Virgil smirked and said, "I wont." 

This was the starting of a new friendship. 

Virgil woke up the next morning. Thomas walked in. "Good morning, Little Brother, Storm told me you got injured last night on your arm." Thomas said looking at his bandaged arm, "You alright?" "I'm fine, Thomas, my arm is sore but okay." Virgil said. Thomas smiled at him. Storm walked in with a tray of food. "Hello, Gentlemen, I...um... brought you breakfast." Storm said hesitantly. "Thank you, Stormy, it was very kind of you." Thomas said with a smile. 

Storm placed the breakfast on the nightstand, bowed, and quickly left the room. Virgil smiled. "I like the 14 year embodiment of a dark and stormy night." Thomas said, "She may be quite but she is kind and caring." Virgil chuckled. "Let's eat up quickly because I want to go the grand ball that's being held in our honor!" Thomas replied excitedly, "There might be some cute men there!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Of course Thomas wanted to go to the party because of all the men. Virgil did not waste his time with dates, but he did love how many times Logan gave Patton heart eyes. "Very well, Thomas, I'll go." Virgil said. "That's my brother!" Thomas squealed. Thomas gave his brother a hug and left the room. 

Virgil sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Virgil asked himself.


	4. My Story and Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to a lame party, meets a douche looking for someone, and finally meets the boy in chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Faces:  
> Janus (Deceit) Loughlin  
> Roman Prince

Virgil walked into the ballroom with his black tux and purple tie on. His friends Patton and Logan were talking to Remus while Thomas was greeting the guests walking in. "Virgil!" Remy called, "I would like you to meet my Vida and Evie's teacher, Dr. Janus Loughlin or Deceit for a short name."

"Greetings to you, Virgil." Deceit said holding out his hand for Virgil to shake. Virgil smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Deceit." Virgil said shaking his hand. Virgil got odd vibes from somewhere but he just ignored him. Remy smiled at him. "I heard you got hurt from Remy." Deceit said. "Yes, I did but I'm quite fine." Virgil said through clenched teeth.

He was annoyed Remy went and told a stranger he did not know about what happened to him. 'At least he doesn't know the actual story.' Virgil told himself. Stormy walked over to Remy. She was wearing a grey long sleeved dress. The sleeves were long to the point that they covered her hands so that you may only see her fingertips when she puts them down to her sides.

"You can go see him." Storm whispered, "No one is looking and I'll tell your friends and brother that you went to bed early." It was only 8;30 pm and the night was still young. "Thank you, Storm." Virgil replied and left the room.

Storm watched the teen leave. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked away.

Roman Prince hid his face and his arms. He heard the door unlock and looked up to see if it was the small 14 year old with grey eyes and bags under her eyes. He was shocked when it wasn't her... instead it was the drop-dead-gorgeous 18 year old boy he had bitten.

"Hi there." Virgil said, "I'm Virgil Sanders." Roman didn't say anything. "It's so weird. You looked 15 the last time we met... how come you look 18 now?" Virgil asked the now 18 year old teen. Roman didn't answer him. "Your name is Roman Prince isn't it?" Virgil asked him. Roman looked at him, this time a little more interested. "What happened to you? Why'd you disappear?" Virgil asked. Roman didn't answer him.

But the last question really ticked him off. "How are you alive after 147 years?" Roman sighed. "You're a very nosy teen aren't you?" Roman asked him, "To answer your questions... I'm alive because I'm something called a vampire." Virgil was taken back by his answer. Vampires can't exist. There's no such thing as vampires! "C-Can you tell me your story if I tell you mine?" Roman asked him, "It's only fair, Mr. Sanders." "Virgil. Call me Virgil." Virgil responded, "And I agree to your terms, Roman."

_**1670 (350 years ago)** _

_Roman was happy. He had a nice home and a nice town. He was loved by all including newcomers. It was when his Mother remarried a man whom had a son, was when Roman fell in love. The boy, whom was now his brother, was named Jerimiah Loughlin. Roman was quickly loved by his Stepfather and brother._

_Roman walked around Mystery Hallow with Jan and smiled. "You're very cute when you smile, Roman." Jan told him, "You must've gotten all the women lining up at your door." "Oh, Jan! I'm not n love with women... I'm in love with men." Roman replied quietly, "Only my mother knows about my choice of lovers." Jerimiah smiled at him. "Allow me to give you gesture then." Jan said taking his hands and pressed his lips on Roman's._

**_About a month and three days later._ **

_Roman sighed. Not that long ago, he had sex with his stepbrother and he loved it. But... he knew it was wrong. He had to put an end to it. Or else he would be sent to prison and his mother would be devastated. He met up with Jerimiah in the woods to end their secret relationship that they were having._

_"Jerimiah!" Roman called, "Jerimiah! Brother! Where are you?" Roman walked deeper into the woods and felt someone attack him. He was pinned by his own brother who had blood on his face! "JERIMIAH?!" Roman screamed. "Hello, Roman." Jerimiah smiled and bite his neck._

_Roman screamed as Jerimiah bite his neck and felt his life leave him. The last thing Roman saw was his home fading from view as he closed his eyes._

**Now (Aka Today)**

"I woke up here and was met with a masked man." Roman finished, "I didn't see his face but I still remember the voice. Then as years went by, his every generation watched over me and became either my friend or enemy." Virgil had tears in his eyes. No one should ever go through that, let alone by your family. 

"What happened to your brother?" Virgil asked. "He was discovered and killed." Roman said, "The only living Loughlin was his older brother and sister but they died years ago." Virgil sighed. "I'm sorry you were betrayed, Roman." Virgil said and stood up, "I'll help you escape from here." "You need to tell me your story." Roman said. "Okay... as a child I had the quietest parents whom ever walked the Earth. The only ones who weren't quiet were me and my brother, Thomas. We loved to be loud, get dirty, and have fun." Virgil said, "When I first made a friend, they wouldn't let him until he brought a few books inside. When I brought a second one, they allowed him in because of how smart he was." Virgil chuckled with a smile. Then in no quicker than 5 seconds, the smile faded. "Then a few days ago, my parents passed away." Virgil said, "I didn't know why but I was glad they were dead." Roman looked at him for a second before putting his head back down. "Anyways, I'm gonna help you and Storm escape from all this." Virgil said heading to the stair case. 

"I promise." Virgil whispered before walking upstairs. 


	5. We Shouldn't... or we should?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been visiting the vampire for a while and started to fall in love with him. Storm claims that everyone will be out of town except himself. Perfect time to release Roman and show him wonderful things around the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, MY FRIENDS! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH HIGH SCHOOL AND OTHER BULLSHIT! So here is a new chapter as an apology! Hope you all like it and give some feed back!

A few months passed, and Virgil was feeling happier than when he first arrived to Mystery Hallow. Thomas and him grew quite close with each other than when they had first arrived. Patton and Logan had revealed that they were openly gay and Thomas was ecstatic. Virgil congratulated them and smiled. Stormy had been getting more sleep from Virgil's visits to the Prince in the basement. 

"Virgil?" Storm called from outside Virgil's room. "You may enter, Storm." Virgil called. "Virgil, your brother wished for me to tell you that he, Patton, and Logan are going back to your home town to see Patton and Logan's families." Storm told Virgil, "Mr. Alister is going to a business meeting for a few days, and Uncle Remy is going to take me and my sisters to see our parents." Virgil's eyebrows raised slightly. "Damn, everyone sounds busy." Virgil claimed. 

"Indeed. Master even placed his trust in you to look after Roman for a while since he cannot come to check on him." Storm told Virgil. Virgil meet Storm's master and was immediately trusted. He was tall, he wore a black suit with a yellow shirt, and wore a black mask over his face only to shoe his mouth. Virgil was terrified at first but immediately got used to the man being around him and Storm. "Master wants me to look after Roman?" Virgil asked her, "How long will he be gone? How long will everyone be gone, Stormy?" "Me and my family will be gone for two weeks. Mr. Alister would join us after his meetings." Stormy replied, "Your friends and Brother would be gone for about a week and a half." 

Virgil nodded his head in understanding. "We all leave in two days. Oh and make sure you visit Roman tonight... he's been feeling off." Storm stated. Virgil nodded his head again and went back to his book. Storm walked out and closed the door. 

***Later That Night***

Virgil walked downstairs and was meet with someone with the prince in the cell. "Princey?" Virgil asked making sure he was awake. "Virgil?" Roman asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Virgil asked Roman. Roman nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a co-author to help me with this book! Any ideas to make it more interesting! Also, you guys should search up The Blood of Madame Giselle. It's fucking amazing! Love you all! REMEMBER: I NEED CO-AUTHORS FOR THIS BOOK!   
> SO HELP WANTED HERE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Honest opinion: Did you like it?


End file.
